


rest in pieces (your heart never stood a chance)

by Kairi-ou (Ri_ou), Toaster_Warlock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Offscreen negotiation BDSM), ? - Freeform, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gavin never stops swearing, Gavin's inability to relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nines is the most patient dom, Overstimulation, Under-negotiated Kink, garter belts, surprisingly no anal sex till the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_ou/pseuds/Kairi-ou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: A relationship told in snippets. It takes Gavin six months to realise he’s in love. Nines has the patience of a saint.





	rest in pieces (your heart never stood a chance)

**Author's Note:**

> Working titles include: RIP Gavin's ass
> 
> god help me out of this hole of doom, I've fallen into this fandom and I can't get out. I swear I'll continue my other wips after I get this out of my system /lays down. I literally wrote this bc garter belts Gavin wouldn't leave my mind, I blame the Hannor and reed900 discords entirely, lord help me. 
> 
> Big thank you to [ Toaster_Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock) for staying up till the very end to help me finish this and [Muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/pseuds/feistymuffin) and [Florf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/pseuds/florfering) for reading over my rambling mess!

It all starts because of the fucking garter belts.

Yeah, Gavin wears garter belts, shut the fuck up, running around with his socks rolling down his legs was _uncomfortable_ alright? He doesn’t have to explain himself, it’s not like people know he wears them. They were a personal thing, not something he enjoys making known to the public, and _maybe_ he feels sexy in them from time to time. It does not, for any reason whatsoever reason, give permission for anyone to _snap them_ when he bends over to pick up some paperwork. Especially the six foot one ken doll he’d been chained to for the last month and a half who enjoys _teasing_ him, for a lack of a better word.

And so maybe he squeaked.

Loudly.

And everyone in the precinct turned around to see him throw hot coffee straight into his synthetic asshole of a partner’s face in rage because _what the fuck was that for_? A partner who, despite being covered in coffee, soaking disgustingly into his pristine white coat, _smirked down_ at him in an infuriatingly smug manner that begins Gavin’s descent to hell proper. 

..|...|...|..

Gavin is assigned to babysit right out the bat of the android revolution. He thinks it’s fucking bullshit of course, what with Anderson already chummy as fuck with his plastic dummy; surely that’s enough ‘android representation’ in the workforce? But, no. No, his ass is dragged to Fowler’s office at 7 in the morning to face an android with the emotional capacity of a rock and told to ‘get along’. He’d barely finished his first coffee of the morning.

Fuck that shit. He wasn’t going to take that standing. And, yeah, yelling at Fowler didn’t do anything, but he certainly wasn’t going to play nice with the synthetic hunk of wires either. He deserved a smoke for all the bullshit he tolerated in the workforce, honestly. RK fucking 900, couldn’t they have given it a name at least? It was like Cyberlife was begging him to make fun of it. 

So there he is, enjoying a smoke, swearing up a storm to the skies because there was no god out there that fucking liked him and out comes Connor’s clone like an apparition. ~~(He relents to calling Anderson’s plastic dick a name on the account of efficiency, nothing more. Nothing about being beaten up and liking it, fuck him.)~~

“Ah, Detective Reed. If you’ll excuse me—” The android begins. There was no stopping his startled punch, honest. His heart rate shoots up a good amount too, if the calculating eyes that search him meant anything. He does nothing to reign in his manners either and starts cursing up a fucking storm.

“Phck! Phcking hell, what the _fuck_?” The thing dodged him of course, because nothing ever went his way, and his arm was caught in a tight unyielding grip. It stares quite passively at him, plucking his smoke from his fingers in a manner unsuitable to his temper tantrum; fragile, thin fingers rolling it back and forth for a moment before dropping it to the ground. Gavin is apocalyptic. 

“You startle quite easily for a trained police officer, you know,” it finally says. The cig is delicately snuffed out with a sharp twist of the robot’s shoe, his protests entirely ignored as Gavin struggles to get out of its grip. He patiently waits for Gavin to stop yelling before speaking again, face entirely devoid of emotion. “I’d like a few words with you, if you don’t mind.” 

“Like phcking hell!” he growls. The sheer _audacity_ of this stupid prick! “I don’t need some plastic robocop to do my job, and Fowler can damn well leave me alone. I don’t give a shit if we’re assigned partners, you’re not getting anything from me.” 

The hand on his arm is still gripping tightly, seeming to forget it was holding Gavin’s arm at all, despite his attempts to escape the grip. The android’s arm was as solid as a steel rod, there was no escape. The robot tries again. “If you would just let me—“

“Fucking let me go and phck off!” Gavin cuts off, refusing to listen. He kicks out in anger, his feet landing a solid _clunk_ on the android’s leg, but to no avail. It doesn’t move an inch, despite Gavin being perfectly on top of his physical work for his job. 

The lump of wires sighs minutely at him and there was an underlying eye roll too if Gavin was reading it right. He struggles vainly in its grip, bruising his arm in the process and in the midst of his tantrum, something must have snapped. 

The next thing he knows, Gavin is flat against the brick wall, skin scraping roughly as the android leans right into his face, voice low and husky. 

“Detective Reed, that is _quite enough_.” Its hand was tight around his shoulder now, holding him just a bit too high for his feet to hold his weight. Fuck Cyberlife and their height differences, he was the normal fucking height for a male, why did they have to make this thing so fucking tall? The fucker was only using one hand to hold him up! He was going to be feeling the bruises for days.

Gavin shivered minutely, eyes wide in surprise ~~and arousal~~. He barely reacts as the android barrels on. “I do not know where your antagonistic attitude towards androids comes from, but I do not intend to let your actions hinder my performance in this workforce. If you insist on continuing this disruptive behaviour, I cannot guarantee I will not take corrective actions, _sir._ ”

The detective could only gape at RK900, blood rushing to places they should not be going to and Gavin is suddenly in danger of rubbing off against a plastic doll. _What the fucking shit?_

RK900 smirked sadistically, taking in the hot flush that Gavin couldn’t suppress and the sudden signs of arousal. “I am under no obligation to take your orders, Detective.” It takes a slow flirtatious look down to his crotch before it steps closer, tucking a thigh between his legs and brushes lips against his ear. “But perhaps you’d like to take _mine?_ ” 

Gavin is let go before his scrambled brain can even process a coherent sentence. It left him to drop to the floor with a thud and slide his abused back against the wall until he was a curled up ball of horny. 

_What??? The fuck??? Was that???_

..|...|...|..

The fucker didn’t stop snapping them the after first time either. Every time Gavin thought he was safe from another fucking jump scare, _snap!_ And suddenly he is beet red and the urge to shriek reaches full capacity in 0.1 seconds flat. 

The fucking asshole knows what it’s doing too; way too sharp to miss Gavin’s micro expressions, the blush on his cheeks and the hardness in his pants. He’d taken to wearing baggier pants to work the first two weeks after the first incident too but nooo, plastic fucking bitch fucking stuck its slim fingers everywhere, no sense of personal space at all. By the two month mark of their working relationship, Gavin was strung up so tightly he could barely walk near the android without clenching up. 

It all reaches a boiling point on a random soggy Wednesday evening, a final finger between his thighs and his garter strap and Gavin whips around in anger. They’re in the break room, taking a _break_ from their case a little later than usual. So, fortunately for Gavin, there is no audience to hear him hiss, _“If you have no fucking intention of fucking me, then for the sake of every fucking god in the world, Stop. Fucking. Touching. Me.”_

And yeah, maybe he’d given in to the sexual tension between them about a month ago. And maybe he’d already given the damn fucking thing a nickname a week into their relationship because he wasn’t creative enough to constantly think of insults while he was working. But _nothing_ gave Nines the right to tease him, _humiliate_ him, until he was so fucking horny he was jacking off more times than he did as a teenager after work, so _desperate_ he was close to dropping to his knees and blowing the fucking asshole in the middle of work, witnesses be damned. 

The _fucking dick_ just smirks at him, a possessive press of fingers against his crack the only indicator Gavin hadn’t been ignored entirely as Nines glides past to grab a gross blue thirium baggie from the fridge. Gavin is nearly broken with lust, barely registering fingers laced into his before he is dragged to the toilets, knees trembling. 

So yeah. Now they were fuck buddies? Something like that. 

~~_His knees hurt like a mother fucker after 30 minutes in the bathroom but he had absolutely no fucking complaints._ ~~

..|...|...|..

Their relationship is surprisingly healthy for the barely communicated consent between them. Gavin can admit to himself that he should probably say something at some point, what with the increasingly kinky sex they’d been having together as of late. Nines seemed to almost be telepathic to his needs though, only pushing when he wanted to be pushed, giving him looks that asked way too many questions for such an emotionally blank facade. Gavin hadn’t been this satisfied in years, he was loose in ways he would never admit out loud but everyone in the precinct could tell. 

So when Nine presents the collar to him at the end of a long round of fucking in his bed, six months into their relationship, face patient but LED a consistent yellow light brightening the room, Gavin doesn’t have any reason to say no. He takes the collar with shaking hands; shaking too much, in fact, that he can’t even get the clasp open by himself. Nines takes over at that point, clicking it open and guiding it slowly to his neck with more than enough time for him to refuse, eyes reverent. Gavin bows his head slightly, face well beyond flushed to turn any redder but he burns up all the same. The click of the clasp makes him take a sharp breath despite his readiness for it. He’s fucked in what he can only describe as softly, kindly with Nine’s eyes glued to his neck the entire time after. He doesn’t have it in him to complain. 

The next morning is a chaotic time for Gavin, well aware of the eyes on his new accessory but determined not to make any sort of fuss about it. So what if he belonged to someone now? It wasn’t any of their fucking business. 

Nines and his clone apparently had a conversation some time between him stepping into the precinct and getting to his desk however, and the snarky piece of shit couldn’t help but flutter by with a “I’m glad for you.” As if he knew what the fuck he was talking about. 

Anderson gives him raised eyebrows and a huff of amusement some time during their lunch break, to which Gavin’s only response is to flip the bird at him. 

And that’s that really. 

All the story he has to tell. 

They fuck, kiss, sometimes go out for dinner if Gavin can be bothered. Sometimes they do kinky shit with a whip and a blindfold. Sometimes his handcuffs and the bedpost. 

Life is good. They even start quiet banter that doesn’t end in punches. 

… And then it gets boring.

..|...|...|..

He’s not really acting out for anything specific really. He’s just fucking bored. 

There’d been a week’s work of peace in Detroit, an oddity for sure, only petty crimes happening around and piles of paperwork to complete for the week. Gavin had been mildly irritated all week, lashing out at others to relieve his stress; his terrible mood an oddity after Nines and him had gotten together. Nines had been slowly losing patience throughout the week along with him, his garters are snapped sharply more often than not in the middle of his tirades, turning his irritation to his lover more often than he could care to count. 

He comes home drunk on a Thursday evening after he’d ditched Nines to go out drinking—a terrible, terrible decision he knows, but he can’t help himself. He wants to be fucked hard and fast, punished for whatever transgressions he’s performed. He wants to feel raw for weeks, wants to be marked so everyone knows he is _claimed_ and _owned_. So yes, he breaks a couple rules they may have decided some months into their fucking. He sways into his house, kicking his shoes off somewhere in the hallway, and he turns to the kitchen to see his fuck buddy. 

Nines is sitting perfectly straight at his dining room table, an array of BDSM equipment spread out on the table like a shop display and the android was a shopkeeper. Gavin giggles immaturely at the image, reminded suddenly of his old RPG days when he was a child playing shit games on the school computer like the little brat he was. Imagine finding a table with paddles and blindfolds. Now wouldn’t that be a revelation. 

“Sit down.” Nines commands from his seat, every bit the snotty asshole he’d always been. Gavin considers dropping to the floor for a second, licking his lips at the thought of choking on dick for a second before leaning rebelliously against the doorframe with his hips cocked out, drunkenly flirtatious. 

“Make me,” he slurs. 

Nine’s eyes darken, brows slightly furrowed at his disobedience, taking in his appearance before he stands up neatly and strides to Gavin. “You are drunk.”

Gavin laughs suddenly and uproariously, tipping his head back as dizziness takes over him and Nines has to catch him from falling back onto the floor. “You’ve been drinking and smoking,” he says disapprovingly, a sharp click of his tongue the only outward sign of his anger. 

Gavin ignores Nines’ cues entirely, flinging his arms around the hard bitch and burying his face giddily into his neck, still giggling. “Mhmm, yeah babe.”

“Why?”

They’re moving somewhere— the bathroom? Who knows. All Gavin knows is his head is swirling and his legs are too weak to support him anymore. “I was bo _red._ ” He complains at some point; some time between being sat on the edge of the bath and his clothes being stripped. 

He is bathed in freezing water, cold enough to make him squeal and jump, groping hands wiping water all over his lover’s perfect clothing and soaking them both equally by the time Nines decides they’d had enough and Gavin was sufficiently clean for bed. Nines mutters something about not sobering quick enough for a police officer of his rank but Gavin isn’t listening to him, too focused on how the water stuck to the android’s artificial skin and how much he wanted to lick every drop off of him. He gets only one perfect lick of Nines’ neck before he is thrown on the bed, arms grabbing his limbs to arrange him on his side in the recovery position and a bucket is dumped at the edge of his bed. He whines until Nines tucks him under a blanket and sits there petting his hair, Gavin loses his horny train of thoughts quickly under the head scratches, darkness claiming him quickly.

..|...|...|..

The next morning is _hell._

The alarm clock shrieks at an unholy fucking tone at 5 in the morning, a full hour before he usually gets up at and Gavin is unable to silence it no matter how hard he punches the off button. By the time he’s sitting up in bed, head aching and throat dry, he realises his legs have been tied to a spreader bar and he’s completely naked. 

It wouldn’t be all too surprising for him on a normal day, but Gavin didn’t remember any mind blowing sex from the previous night that would account for such a usage of the bar. He’s about to undo the ties on his legs himself when his bedroom door opens, his partner walking in with a tray of food and a glass of water in hand. 

“Nines?” An unfamiliar feeling of dread ~~and lust~~ settles into his gut slowly. The unfamiliar sight of his ~~boyfriend~~ fuck buddy bringing him food much too suspicious for him to trust. Even hungover, he is observant enough to know something was terribly wrong with the android cooking him food. Nines doesn’t _cook._

The tray is plonked down on his bedside table without comment however, his hands swatted away from untying himself and Nines settles between his legs presumptuously.

“Eat.” He commands. Hands settling on his spread knees, eyes boring way, way too intensely into Gavin’s to disobey.

“Why?” He tries to ask, hands already moving to take the tray anyway because he is a goddamn _wimp_ and he doesn’t want to disobey with Nines’ hands so close to his precious bits. ~~Or maybe he should? He doesn’t eat.~~

 _“Eat.”_ Nines commands again, hands squeezing a little tighter on his knees. “We are going to have a conversation about your behaviour this week after you do.”

A shiver rushes down his spine, Gavin’s cock way too interested in the proceedings than he really should be. He can’t stomp down the _thrill_ that fills him even as the feeling of dread strengthens. He eats his food slowly.

The bacon and eggs are perfectly made. The glass of water and the painkillers he hadn't noticed on the tray a welcome relief to his aching head. He eats in wary silence, under the watchful eyes of Nines who only gives him small squeezes when he slows down. When he clears the plate and finished the water, Nines takes the tray away from him, placing it on the bedside table again, away from him.

There’s no reason why the attention should be arousing, and yet under Nines’ intense stare, his cock is rock solid and his hole feels woefully empty. He is hardly surprised when Nines takes out an array of toys to lay in from of his feet, cock ring, large butt plug, a large tube of lube and silicone gloves displayed proudly on his sheets.

Gavin swallows. What the fuck was happening.

“It has come to my attention I have been neglecting your needs lately.” Nines pauses, his LED flickering yellow for a second. “I have devised a way to make up the for the misstep, however you must face your punishment for drinking and smoking outside our agreed terms too.”

The android brushes his fingers over the butt plug, caressing it lightly before holding it up to both their eyes. “This is a vibrating anal plug.” A gleam flickers in the fucker’s eyes. He was _enjoying_ this, wasn’t he? “It has bluetooth capabilities.”

_Oh, fuck._

“You will wear this all day today. And you will _behave,_ ” he continues smugly, watching Gavin’s rapidly reddening face as he continues his instructions. “That means no arguing, bullying, harassing, or smoking.” He pauses, assumably to smirk stupidly at him. “No skipping out on work to masturbate either. You are _not_ to cum today, dear.” His LED flickers for a moment-- the plug turns on. Gavin is rock hard. “I can and will turn the settings up or down in response to your behaviour today.”

He holds up the cock ring. In the light, Gavin notices that it too, has a mini vibe attached to it. “I need to make sure you know this is a punishment, not a reward.” He says evenly, putting the items down to slip on the gloves and pour the lube into his hands. “I’ll let you cum if you’re a good boy today.” His smirk had to be sadistically evil now, hands warming the lube as much as he is able without actual body heat. “Are we clear?”

Slowly, Gavin nods, his eyes never leaving Nines’ gaze even when he wanted to rebel.

To his utter disappointment, even before a finger is slipped into his hole, the cockring is stretched over his dick and balls, eliciting a whimper of pain. He was already aching. _Oh god,_ how was he going to last the whole day?!

And yet, this was probably the kinkiest thing they had tried in months. His whole body trembles when Nines starts stretching him, fast and utilitarian in its efficiency, no focus on his pleasure.

There is no need however. Gavin is throwing his head back and dripping from his dick before the second finger has time to scissor him in his tightest places, dirty praise pouring out of his mouth. 

“Oh _fuck yeah, ah, f-fuck, fuck!_ ” The spreader bar gives him no leverage, and he knows well enough by now any attempt to fist himself would leave him empty and panting until he behaves enough for Nines to fuck him again.

Nines stares down at him with amused eyes, brushing against his prostate _deliberately,_ the dickwad, watching him like the ass he was as Gavin jerks and screams through a mostly dry orgasm, hips thrusting fruitlessly into the air. His cock dribbles weakly against his stomach, a pool slowly forming. 

“That was pathetically quick, even for you, Detective.” He cocks his head to the side, his free hand smearing the mess across his abs lightly, a mockery of interest. “Are you getting off on what’s to come Gavin?”

Gavin curses at the bastard, burying his face into his palms and yanking at his hair. Why the fuck was that so _hot_?

Even as he is cursing his own existence, oversensitive already, Nines continues prepping him. He chews on his lips a good bit to suppress his whimpers before a thumb pulls at his chin, an admonishing eyebrow all he needed to see before Gavin presses his head back against his pillow, groaning. He stops chewing his lip. 

“Let me hear your voice, Detective. It’s one of your only good qualities,” the robo dick _coos._ He has no idea how to react to that. 

“Fuck you,” Gavin grumbles. He can’t hold back his hitched breaths without covering his face, eye contact becomes impossible in moments. 

By the time he’s loose enough for the plug, he’s on the edge of another fall, a red flush all the way to his chest. The plug is _cold_. Nines gave barely any warning before slipping it in him. Not that Gavin would have noticed anyway, his mind a swirl of lust. 

He _does_ notice the snap of Nine’s gloves coming off however, the haze in his eyes clearing as he is released from the bar and wiped down with a warm towel. _What…?_

He realises Nines was going to leave him like that for the rest of the day, horny and deprived with a _cockring_ when Nines stands up to put his equipment away. He whimpers at the thought of what he’s gotten into. Even as he complains however, he grabs Nines’ sleeve as he walks past to make out with him. 

_Fucking god he was so horny._ ~~His heart was so full, why was he so full?~~

..|...|...|..

His day is both the worst day he’s ever had and the best thing that could ever happen to him. 

On the one hand, _everything_ is suddenly fucking kinky. Going to grab coffee is kinky, just sitting down doing paperwork is kinky. He’d enjoy it more if he wasn’t being fucking edged every hour or so, left to get hard, _not cum_ and then sadly going soft before the whole fucking cycle happens again. He was watched the whole day, Nines using his freaky scanning abilities to turn his vibe on and off, on and off, any damn time he felt like it. Every now and then, especially when he is doing something delicate, _like holding hot coffee_ , the vibrating function in his ass spikes the fuck up, sending lighting up his spine and he jerks _every single time._

He is the single most frustratingly horny person by the end of the day, and every insult and hissed bad temper is followed by a jolt of arousal. He can barely hold himself back from jumping Nines’ bones and begging at 6PM, the last of his work filed in for the day from his terminal. His knees are jelly, he doesn’t even think he could stand up if he tried. Desperately, he eyes Nines as the android comes over to walk him home, a quiet whimper leaves him when the vibe powers down to its lowest setting. He glares at his desk. 

“Nines…” He takes one last effort to stand. It’s impossible. Oh god. There is no way he’s getting home without help. The android cocks an eyebrow at him, gesturing to go.

“Detective Reed?” he murmurs, when Gavin doesn’t get up.

Oh god. Oh fucking god, lord in whatever the fuck heaven, he had to ask didn’t he? Shakily, Gavin swallows his pride. 

“I can’t.” He chokes. Swallows. Tries again. “I c-can’t stand up.” He whispers.

Nines stands in what seemed to be stunned silence for a moment, blue slowly creeping its way across his cheeks in a surprisingly cute fashion. “Stop being fucking cute, this isn’t funny.” 

“I apologise.” The dick tries to hide a chuckle behind his hand, the other reaching for Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin glares at it, but it doesn’t move away. God this was so fucking embarrassing. He lets himself be pulled up from his seat with some (a lot of) help from Nines. He tried his best to walk confidently out of the station, but at this point he just wanted to lie down and cry and get like, fucked for an hour. Or just come for an hour. Fuck if he could just come he’d be so fucking happy at this point.

“Come on.” Nines murmurs into his ear. And _god fucking_ —That should not be hot as it is. He wasn’t into that ASMR crap. And yet here he was, about to bust his fucking pants and Nines hasn’t even fucking fucked him at all. Could he just suck on Nines’ dick? Pretty please? Oh fuck, he was delirious wasn’t he? 

Time goes by in snatches as Nines drives them home. _~~When did he learn how to drive?~~_ In the same embarrassing fashion at the station, Gavin had to be helped inside his _own fucking apartment_. There was a part of him that resented the fact that his legs couldn’t even function properly, but then again he couldn’t give a flying fuck, so long as Nines got him in a spot he felt safe in. Nines carries him through the house once they are through his door, Gavin barely has it in him to care. He tucks his head under Nines’ chin quietly, mumbling. Nines leads him straight to the bedroom, placing him on the bed with no regard for the plug, which was now getting pressed into him once more. He arches he moment he notices, rolling to his side quickly. He was an overstimulated _mess_. The vibe on the cockring was turned off for the moment though, a welcome relief, although when Gavin looked up at Nines, the ass face is smirking. _This fucker knew what he was doing._ His clothes are peeled off his body with a carefulness he doesn’t really register or understand, and praise is draped over him like a soothing blanket. 

“Do you think you’ve been good for me today, Detective?” Gavin shudders, a faint tug at his balls. _What?_

Nines climbs up onto the bed, kneeling smugly over his legs as he plays with the cock ring. “Do you think you’ve been good enough to cum, _Gavin?_ ”

Gavin twitches weakly, toes curling in embarrassment, voice catching on his throat as he stamps his pride into submission. “Y-Yes! Please, sir!”

He squirms as the cock ring is gently pulled off him, the release of pressure rushes through him in waves. Gavin’s gasping before he can even think about how to respond to the pleasure suddenly invading his mind, heavy breaths through his mouth and nose as Nines leans over him to claim his neck in a harsh snap of teeth. “Are you sure about that, baby?” 

Gavin can feel his wounded ego shrivel into a crisp. He has his eyes shut tightly before he can force his next words through his teeth. Pride scuttles under the desperation of lust. “P-Please, d-daddy, please, I’ve been good. I promise. I _promise_ , I’ve been good I swear.”

The plug jumps from nothing to a hundred in his ass and Gavin _screams_ , strings of cum shooting to his chin he’d been so pressurised. And that’s the last of what Gavin remembers, as his world goes black around him a second later. 

..|...|...|..

There’s a hand caressing his hair when Gavin wakes, his body an exhausted heap, every muscle pushed beyond their limits. He blearily opens his eyes to look at Nines, a small smile forming on his lips. Nines isn’t looking at him but Gavin can feel that his body is clean. He is warm and the distant look in Nines’ eyes means he’s just doing some work electronically. Even as he works, Nine’s hand doesn’t stop petting Gavin’s hair, absent minded in a way. He felt tipsy almost, like he had just one too many drinks and now there was just a lingering feeling of warmth and happiness. Gavin’s smile widens as Nines chuckles softly, Gavin can only assume it’s at him, because of him.

Gavin leans into Nines’ touch, a sound almost akin to a purr escaping him as he tried to bury himself deeper into those warm hands. Warm everything.

“Are you well?” Nines finally asks him, eyes focusing on Gavin fully. He hums, content. “You need to drink some water, Gavin. Do you think you can sit up?”

Gavin grumbles quietly, tensing his muscles a little in an attempt before he rocks his head side to side. 

“Do you think you can handle a straw?” A positive hum. The warm feeling leaves him for a bit before a straw taps his lips, and he sips water gladly before reaching for kisses. 

Nines pauses an unnaturally long time before he follows Gavin’s urging. Enough time for Gavin to crack a sleepy eye open to look questioningly at him.

“Nines?” Gavin tilts his head up to look at the other. Nines’ eyes held the smallest form of uncontrolled shock before they smoothed out. A small smile formed on Nines’ lips, and Gavin felt his own start to spread as Nines leaned down and kisses him on the forehead.

“You were so good for me today, baby.” Another kiss. “Thank you.” He tucks a stray hair behind Gavin’s ear before he stands, rounding the bed to spoon Gavin from behind. He’s tucked under Nines’ chin, his absurdly long body snuggled around him. Gavin feels himself relax into Nines’ arms even more, their legs tangle a little as Nines’ colder feet brush against Gavin’s. Gavin didn't know such peace was even possible. As he snuffled quietly into the other’s neck he catches a fleeting though he’d been ignoring for a long, long time. He wanted this. Like, really truly wanted this every day in his hopefully long life. He only now realized that it had been 6 months since they’d met and started their whole relationship. Six fucking months that he and Nines had been dating—not fucking, _dating._ The thought came as a surprise and it must have shown on his face because Nines loomed over him with a hint of concern in his eyes. 

“Gav?” He smothers a goofy grin at the nickname, straight laced, stick up his ass, Nines was calling him a nickname. Fucking hell he was _gone_ for this … guy. Because he was a guy. Not just a robot. Not just an android with no soul. 

“It’s nothing. It’s nothing.” He turns in Nine’s arms to face him. “I’m just…I- I’m happy.” 

He dives into Nines’ chest in embarrassment, cheeks burning up immediately despite his lethargy. Nines makes a curious noise, his arms tightening a little before he slots his hands under Gavin’s armpits and drags Gavin’s red ass face to face with him. Gavin squawks.

“Could you care to repeat that?” Nines’ face is an open face of awe—as open as Nines would ever get anyway. Gavin squeaks, blushing furiously as he tries to look at anything but Nines’ eyes. They’re too close to look away however. He swallows. 

“I’mhappywithyou,” he mutters. 

Suddenly, Gavin is covered in kisses, soft kisses and praise raining from above. He relishes the feeling through his embarrassment, his eyes tearing up in joy. Why the fuck was he so happy, what had he done to deserve this?

_“You’re beautiful.”_

_“You are so good for me.”_

_“You did great today.”_

_“Your blush is so adorable, don’t hide it from me.”_

_“Your smile is so precious, I adore you.”_

_“I adore you.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you.”_ _"I love **you.** ”_

..|...|...|..

One year later

 _“Nines, please?”_ Gavin whines pitifully, wriggling in his seat, scooting his ass back and forth in what little le-way Nines let him. 

He’d been watching the baseball game for what felt like forever, dick in his ass cool and comfortably full for the last hour or so. Sure he’d been interested in his game before they’d started cockwarming, but now Nines was just being cruel, rocking his hips back and forth just often enough to make Gavin notice it was there. He’d stopped paying attention a long time ago, slowly reduced to a writhing mess on Nines’ lap of his own doing.

“Daddy, _please?_ ” He pleads, gasping as a particular rolling motion rubs just _slightly_ closer to his sweet spot, sending sparks up his spine. “I want your cock, daddy, please, please, _please?_ ” 

Nines tightens his grip on Gavin’s hips slowly, stopping Gavin’s desperate wriggling entirely. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

Gavin whines, taking gasping breaths as dirty words spill out of his mouth like a fountain, unstoppable once he was desperate. “I want you to fuck me please, I want your cock fucking my hole, I need you inside me, I want you to move, please daddy, I wanna cum on your cock, I’ll do anything, sir please, let me move, fuck me raw, please please ple _ASE—_ ”

He shrieks at the first thrust; hard and fast like he likes it, his sloppy hole used to the abuse and taking Nines in like a welcome home. His neighbors probably think he’s some sort of serial killer, what with the screams coming from his apartment.

He’s fucked to orgasm in under a minute, his moans urging his lover to spill in him a moment later. To his frustration, Nines doesn’t pull out, cuddling Gavin back to his chest instead and sitting calmly back down on the sofa they were on to watch the game. 

“Better?”

Gavin grumbles tiredly. 

“Mm.”

“Good boy.”

An exhausted huff.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nines: I love you  
> Gavin: What? You wanted to fuck? Ok.  
> Nines: ....
> 
> * * *
> 
> Edit: Ao3 Please stop eating my formatting, my preference for italics and strike outs doesn't mean I need to hand code all 5.8k of this dammit.
> 
> Edit2: Formatting fixed! (Again!!) There shouldn't be a strike out on half the work any more D8


End file.
